elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragon Queen
The Dragon Queen is the second Elves chapter book. It summarizes the second animated special, Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave. Official Description Emily Jones has been called back to the magical land of Elvendale - the elves need her help! An evil elf witch is trying to gain control, and has destroyed the trust between elves and dragons. Even worse, she has captured the dragon queen and one of her eggs! The elves have rescued her four other dragon eggs . . . but they don't have long before the eggs hatch and need their mother. Emily and the elves must work together and overcome their fears to complete their mission. Can they save the dragons and defeat the witch before it's too late? Notes *Emily’s thoughts when she first meets Tidus: “The elf sort of looked like a famous boy band singer back in her world. The way he tossed his hair made her wonder if he was about to burst into song.” *Before Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave, Tidus tried to free Zonya himself but he ran into some difficulty and had to retreat. It doesn’t say specifically what happened, but he has scars on his arms from the ordeal. *Emily had at least one human friend at her school. Once, this friend told another girl one of Emily’s secrets. It had hurt Emily a lot. (But don't worry, they made up!) *The baby dragons are able to sense their mother through Emily’s amulet. That’s why they calmed down when they were with Emily. *There was a fire in Miss Spry’s forest and her home was burned down, so she lived at Farran’s treehouse for a while. Azari was very offended that fire was used to hurt nature. It is later revealed that Zonya is the one who is behind the fires, but she was under an evil spell. Ragana wants to take over the forests by forcing everyone to leave. *Apparently, Gust, Merina, and Thorne were also captured by Ragana, but they managed to break free. Only Zonya did not escape. *As it turns out, dragons are very powerful, which is why Ragana wants to harness their magic. For example, Ragana could force water dragons to make tsunamis if she wanted to. Not only that, but water dragons can also pollute water and make it unsafe for sea creatures to live in it. *Emily and Naida are able to resist the allure of the Shadow Fountain more than Farran and Azari. *It seems like Ragana wanted the eggs for leverage against Elandra. Ragana says: "They'll be okay. That is, if their mother does what I say." So Ragana didn't want the babies to die! It also says that with all the babies, Ragana will be able to "control the dragon queen." *There are strange musical instruments in Elvendale unlike anything that Emily has ever seen before. *It is revealed at the end that Tidus is a really good singer and dancer. *Emily wonders what element she’d have if she were an elf. She considers earth, wind, and water, but would rather not have fire. Category:Books